This Bond Between Us
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: an ongoing series of human!ToothlessxHiccup drabbles and oneshots.
1. Trust

Hey everyone! I'm so excited to be writing for this fandom, because I'm so head over heels in love with it right now. I've actually been writing for a little while now, but it's definitely not my forte, so I'm hesitant on sharing it with all of you here. Buuuut I love these characters enough to embarrass myself by posting these haha. So yeah, reviews will be VERY much appreciated 3 Most of these drabbles will be based on the prompt table over at 10iloveyou at LiveJournal, but others will be from random ideas of my own as well.

...

**Prompt 001 - "Trust"  
**...

"Hey Toothless?"

Large, yellow orbs glanced up at him through the semi-darkness, midnight hair falling into them. "Hmm?"

Hiccup paused for a moment before answering. "Do you ever wonder how things would be if... if everything hadn't happened?"

Toothless raised an eyebrow at the boy. Hiccup continued, but now busying himself with a wrinkle in the blanket underneath him. "I mean... when you think about it, we were never supposed to even _meet_. What if I'd never shot you down that night? Or I never found you in the woods, or you didn't even let me near you on the day I finally came down to you in that clearing? What if I -"

"Hiccup."

The dragon's voice was quiet, but firm, and Hiccup ceased his words. He looked back up to his partner, suddenly feeling foolish. He wasn't... _upset_, was he? Maybe he thought that Hiccup questioning fate was like doubting it as well.

Toothless raised himself up on one elbow. "I learned long ago that one never questions good fortune," he stated, his tone serious. There was a pause, and his face softened, one hand reaching out to brush his master's face. "Fate has given us this life, given us each other. I could never imagine anything else."

Hiccup smiled, something beyond even the feeling of love swelling up in his chest. Toothless returned the smile, shifted closer, and took Hiccup into his arms.

"In my centuries of life, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," the dragon whispered into the night. "My greatest purpose."

Hiccup swallowed a sob that threatened to escape his throat, but clutched Toothless to him all the more. He wanted to say something, anything that would let Toothless know that he felt the same, something just as beautiful. He tried, but the words wouldn't come.

But he trusted that his quivering shoulders and desperately clinging arms were enough for the dragon to understand.

* * *

**Okaaay, **so you all get mindless, sappy fluff as the first chapter, and I'm sorry D: I swear these do get a bit more creative .__.


	2. Truth

Guuuuuys, thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviewwwws! I didn't expect to get so many, so thank you all :D I'm so glad you guys liked that pile of sap XD AND, just for you, a longer story this tiiime, much more of a oneshot c:

oh, and one last note. Incase anyone is wondering? I have this story masked as mature because some drabbles will be as such. these first two obviously aren't haha, but the next one will beeeeeee ;D

...

**Prompt 002 - "Truth"  
**...

Toothless had been acting strange.

Which was saying something where the humanoid dragon was concerned, and it was beginning to bother Hiccup like no other.

Well, when he thought about it, it was more like Toothless was acting almost _normal_. Not normal for him, but normal on the average person's standard. The dragon obviously hadn't adopted an immediate understanding of proper behavior with the humanoid body, but while Hiccup was by no means missing the all-too-often public embarrassments the dragon would cause him, he knew it just wasn't like him to be like this.

At first he pushed it aside, thinking Toothless was tired that day, or feeling lazy the next. But after a week, Hiccup could barely stand it. He tried thinking about it, but nothing made sense.

What bothered him the most was whatever it was, it wasn't good. And Toothless was his best friend, and best friends _tell_ each other about these things, damnit. Toothless was going to talk to him, one way or another.

So Hiccup came up with the idea to bait him.

It was near sunset when the two returned to Hiccup's cabin from their day of fishing. Toothless immediately took to his corner of Hiccup's room where he usually slept, and sat down with his knees against his chest.

"You tired already, bud?" He thought he'd try the honest approach first.

Toothless didn't look at him, but merely shook his head. Hiccup glared at him for a second, but remembered his plan.

Nonchalantly, he threw out, "Well I was probably gonna go meet up with the guys for a while."

Because Toothless always used to whine at him for spending time away from him.

"Okay," was his simple reply, a small smile on his face.

Hiccup pursed his lips in annoyance. Okay, something better then.

"But a bunch of them said they might not make it. The only one who might even be there is Astrid." Because Toothless always seemed to be especially annoyed with her. Hiccup could never figure out why. "So yeah... probably just me n' Astrid!"

There was a pause that time, and Hiccup thought he saw the dragon pull his knees in close against himself, but it was such a small movement that he couldn't be sure.

However, with the same tone, and the same smile, "Have fun."

Hiccup was trying extremely hard not to shout. Toothless was being stubborn, and definitely keeping something from him, and it was ridiculous how upset he was over it. It wasn't just annoying anymore, nor was he just angry. It almost surprised him to realize that he was hurt. Disappointment sunk in his stomach like a stone, and finally he thought enough was enough. He threw aside his casual facade, and marched forward to where his friend sat. Toothless stared up at him, a questioning expression on his face, which grew tenfold when the boy dropped to his knees in front of him.

As calmly as he could, Hiccup asked flat-out, "What's wrong?"

Toothless didn't answer. He didn't move, or make a sound, but just ogled at him, slightly shocked by the straightforward question.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the dragon sat up and smiled. "What are you talking about?"

Hiccup expected this, but it didn't make him any happier. Trying his best to sound like he wasn't fooling around, he said, "Will you stop? I know something's up. Why won't you just tell me?"

"Hiccup, really I am quite fine," the dragon replied almost a little too quickly. "I have no idea what you're -"

But Hiccup interrupted him by grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him. "Why would you think, even for a second, that I would believe that!"

So much for keeping calm. Toothless' eyes went as wide as they could go. Understandable, Hiccup thought. He never shouted like this, let alone at Toothless. He would've felt bad, but he was currently too wound up, too upset.

"You're calling me a fool if you thought I wouldn't notice! _Why_ won't you talk to me? I thought we understood each other!"

"We do, Hiccup, but-"

"Why then? Am I suddenly untrustworthy?"

"Of course no-"

"Did I _do_ something? Are you mad at me?"

"Hiccup-"

"Because if I did, it'd be nice to at least know so I could apologize for it."

"That's not-!"

"But honestly, I don't think it's so ridiculous that I'm worried about my best friend. If you would just-"

"I CAN'T!" Toothless roared at such a volume that Hiccup jumped completely away from him. There was a snarl etched upon the dark face, his pupils dark slits, and his sharp teeth bared. There was a fleeting moment where Hiccup wondered if Toothless was going to lash out at him.

Before he realized how ridiculous of a thought that was.

Toothless then seemed to remember himself, and began to calm down. He dropped his head so that his hair blocked Hiccup's view of his face. He was incredibly still, and Hiccup somehow knew better than to say anything else. He just had to wait.

It felt like hours before he heard Toothless' voice finally break the silence. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup waited, thinking Toothless would say something else. When nothing else came, he asked, "What for?"

Silence rang in the room again, but this time Hiccup was patient. He wasn't about to freak out again. He understood now that whatever this was, it was big. He couldn't even fathom what had the dragon this upset.

"You're right," Toothless spoke again. "I have not been honest with you."

Hiccup didn't respond. Mostly because he wasn't sure what to say, but also because he found himself speechless at how pained his friend's voice was. Now he was worried. Scooting forward, he chanced placing a hand on Toothless' shoulder. The dragon tensed at the touch, but relaxed again, and at long last lifted his gaze to Hiccup's once more.

Slowly, with shaking hands, Toothless cupped either side of his master's face. Hiccup's eyes widened at this gesture, but he didn't move. The dragon's eyes stared, almost searching him, yet he looked frightened.

"I'm sorry," he said again. There was a small pause, and the dragon proceeded to lean in, and plant a light kiss on his cheek. The boy froze, and could do nothing but allow Toothless to continue on to kiss his forehead, his other cheek, and his jaw. His mind screamed at him to do something, anything, but his body wasn't functioning.

Toothless pulled back for a moment, looking even more frightened than before. Hiccup opened his mouth, desperate to say something, but no sound came out. "I'm sorry," Toothless repeated once more, his voice barely above a whisper, before brushing his lips against the boy's.

Hiccup's mind spun. Any coherent thought he had left abandoned him, leaving him with nothing. Toothless' mouth was soft, barely in contact with his own, barely a kiss.

But a kiss, nonetheless.

And as quick as it had come, it ended. The dragon pulled completely away from him, hands dropping back to his sides, and making a point not to make eye contact. Hiccup remembered to breathe, but still couldn't find anything to say.

"The truth is that I love you."

A pause, and then, "I only hope that you now understand why I did not tell you. I did not intend to hurt you by keeping it to myself." And with that, the dragon picked himself up off the floor and started toward the door.

Hiccup sat there, completely dumbfounded. He wanted to move, he wanted to call Toothless back, but he was scared. Scared of what just happened, scared of what his friend had confessed, scared of what might happen if he _did_ stop him from leaving. So he listened as the door to his room was opened, a moment of silence where he imagined his friend stopping to look back at him, the door shutting, and the muffled footsteps proceeding down the stairs.

* * *

aaand because I'm stupid and it would break my heart to leave this the way it is? I have a continuation in the works :I

JUST. SO YOU KNOW.


	3. Stars

Thanks agains for all of the lovely reviews you guys! :D they let me knew to leep updating~ Two important notes on this one though. First off, just so there's no confusion, this IS NOT a continuation of the last one. I do have that one in the works right now, but I had this one finished, so I didn't want to wait too long before adding something else. Second is that this one isn't apart of the prompt table I've been working from. This was an idea of my own that plagued me foreverrr until I finally wrote it out.

All that said, enjoy! c:

...

**"Stars"  
**...

It was much later than Hiccup had hoped before he deemed it safe to slip away from the celebration. The sun had long since set below the vast sea, drenching the beach in near darkness, which all but hid him once he was a safe distance away from the party. By the time he reached the set of stone steps that led back up to the village, he could barely hear any of the voices or the music.

"Noisiest wedding in the history of Berk," he muttered to himself, beginning his climb up to the village.

Up and up he went, his dress clothes beginning to feel heavy on him. He very much wanted to change into his normal clothing, but they wouldn't be acceptable to return to the celebration in. He was an adult now, so he had to start acting like one. He had responsibilities, more than he cared to think about at the moment.

Suddenly his clothing wasn't the only thing that felt heavy.

The top of the steps lead to an open grass field just before the village. Hiccup stood there for a moment, relishing the cool wind on his face and the sound of the ocean. Such things that were so weightless, as he longed to be.

But more than anything at that moment, he wanted to fly. Nothing in the world made him happier, more carefree than when he and Toothless took flight, owning the skies, just the two of them.

Hiccup released a sigh and stared up unto the starry sky. He lifted a hand to run through his hair, a frown appearing on his face as he felt the hard metal of the ring against his scalp. He dropped his hand back to his side without a second thought.

Then, a loud swooping noise filled his ears then, and suddenly something large entered his vision. It was black as pitch against the night, and landed gracefully on two feet in the field not too far away from him. Vast wings folded, revealing beneath them a human-like figure.

Hiccup broke into a run. The sound of his footsteps caused the black figure to turn toward him, just in time for the viking to crash into him, arms wrapped as tight around him as physically possible. In the same second, a pair of strong arms wound around Hiccup's shoulders, holding him just as tight, just as desperate.

It scared Hiccup how fast he'd begun to cry. There was no stopping it once he at long last felt those familiar strong arms around him. He clung harder, burying his face into Toothless' chest, letting the tears come, and the sobs tear at this throat. He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing, everyone was down on the beach.

At his wedding.

He cried harder, for one thousand different reasons, yet for no reason at all. "Hiccup," Toothless whispered into his hair. "Oh, Hiccup."

It took a little while for Hiccup to finally calm down again. He didn't know exactly how much time passed, but Toothless never loosened his hold on the boy, continually running a soothing hand across his head. Eventually the violent trembling ceased, and his sobs silenced. After a few moments, Hiccup looked up into the dragon's face, letting go of him only to wipe at his own. Toothless smiled sweetly and began licking at the tears that continued to fall, Hiccup laughing softly.

"Toothless," he said, trying to sound reprimandive. "That's not going to help, stupid."

The dragon pulled away and met Hiccup's gaze, the both of them smiling. Toothless raised a hand to the boy's face and brushed his hair back, then proceeded down to brush imaginary dust from his shoulder.

"Look at you," he said conversationally, but his voice heavy. "You are considered a man now, right? You certainly look it in this clothing."

Hiccup frowned. "I'm barely eighteen." As if he needed reminding.

Toothless looked at him seriously. "I know that. I am only trying to compliment you."

"I don't want any compliments right now. I don't deserve them."

Hiccup looked away, feeling ashamed, but not strong enough to pull away from the arms that were still around him. He didn't think he ever would be.

But a firm hand was placed under his chin and forced his gaze upward into those large, yellow eyes. "You deserve much more than what life has dealt you, Hiccup," Toothless told him, sincerity gripping his voice. "You could have run from everything here, from Astrid, from your unborn child, but you do not. You are strong."

Hiccup's heart felt as though it might burst. He knew he deserved nothing. He'd made the worst mistake of his life, and could do nothing _but_ take responsibility for it. There should be no forgiveness for what he had let happen between him and Astrid.

Yet here Toothless was actually praising him.

"If I was strong, I could let you go," he stated, his voice desperate. "I'm so selfish."

Toothless just smiled. "Well I wouldn't let you even if you tried. So we can be selfish together."

Hiccup wanted to return the smile, but his heart was too heavy. Toothless saw the pain in his partner's face, and his smile melted away. Hiccup stared at him, the dragon's expression now very sad.

"I cannot be without you, Hiccup," he whispered. "I've known love for the first time in all my years, and I now understand that I cannot be parted from it. From you."

Hiccup felt tears sting his eyes once more, but he blinked them back. He reached up to rest both of his hands on either side of Toothless' face. Those huge eyes gazed down at him with more sadness in him than he'd ever seen, and it broke his heart. He guided the dragon's face closer to his own, and kissed him deeply. Toothless' mouth was warm against his, ever familiar, soft and inviting. Hiccup let himself be lost in it, feeling as though it were some sort of lifeline keeping him keeping him sane. The only thing that made sense in the lie that would be the rest of his life.

"I love you," he whispered in the moment they pulled apart. "Only you, only you."

Toothless said nothing, but kissed him again. And again, and again, and again. And each second they were apart, Hiccup whispered more 'I love you's', convinced he could never say it enough.

At some point, Hiccup wasn't sure when, the two of them fell to their knees in the tall grass. Reluctantly they ended their kiss, but held onto each other as though the night would close in on them at any second and try to tear them apart.

"Hiccup," Toothless spoke after a long silence. The viking lifted his head, meeting the other's gaze.

"You will never leave me, will you?"

The boy stared at him for a moment, almost confused. "Of course not."

Toothless encased his hands within his own. "Promise me," he pleaded. "Promise that you'll always be mine. I know that soon you will have a child, and it will be your first priority, but... I need to know that-"

"Toothless," Hiccup interrupted. He took one of the dragon's hands and placed it on his chest, directly above his heart. "This is yours. It always has been, and nothing is going to change that."

A moment passed where Toothless didn't move, but just stared at his hand being held atop his master's heart. He barely felt it beating through the fabric of his clothing, but he took it in as though it were the most precious thing in the world. And to him, it was nothing less.

He closed his hand into a fist, as though grasping it. He smiled, and leaned down to capture Hiccup's mouth in his.

Above them, the stars shone brightly, the only witnesses to the lovers' promise. That no matter what, they would stay together, sharing a love as neverending as the sky itself.

* * *

I apologize that this is something so straight out of some soap opera it's disgusting, but I'm kind of happy with how it turned out D: let me know what you all thiiiink~


	4. Rules

You guuuuys, I don't think I could ever stop thanking you all for the wonderful feedback. I'm honestly astounded that I haven't gotten a single flame yet! but more than that, I've gotten more lovely comments than I thought I would :D you all are SO awesome, thank you!

OHP, and here's where the mature rating comes into play. Nothing explicit, but some naughtiness and one BAD WURD~

...

**Prompt 003 - "Rules"  
**...

It was only common sense that Hiccup felt overly-cautious about his and Toothless' new relationship. Something so dangerous, something so precious needed to be protected. No one could know, and Hiccup spent much of his days thinking of how he could make absolute sure of that.

So he came up with a set of rules. Mostly for Toothless, considering the humanoid dragon could barely walk a few feet outside without feeling the need to touch Hiccup in a less-than-innocent manner. Not so say that none of them applied to himself, however. For example, not giving into the all too often make out sessions in the back of the weaponry stall when Gobber wasn't around. That had certainly almost gotten them caught more times than Hiccup's nerves could handle.

And sex was an a whole other level. Hiccup had what seemed like an infinite amount of regulations for where, when, and how long, that he knew Toothless was frustrated with him. He could take it, though. He was just trying to be careful, and wasn't about to let a little carelessness let them be found out.

So he kept to his rules, and tried to keep Toothless to them as well.

But he was fooling himself if he thought he could follow them one hundred percent.

"Nn, Toothless," Hiccup breathed, his voice lost to the hot mouth that was so eagerly ravishing his own. Strong vibrations emitted from the dragon's chest in a low purr, heightening the sensation all the more.

The boy tried to be rational. "Come on Toothless," he panted. "We... should really s-stop."

Of course he didn't really want to, of course Toothless knew that, and was doing all he could to use that to his advantage. Jumping ahead a little, he rubbed his palm against Hiccup's groin, earning him a blissful moan in response. "You don't really mean that, Hiccup."

The boy didn't respond, too caught up in the pleasure that pooled between his legs. Toothless then leaned in and whispered coyly in his ear, "And what is it you humans say? Rules are made to be broken?"

Hiccup could find no argument in his less-than-reasonable state of mind. He grinned wickedly and wrapped his legs around his partner's waist, pressing him closer.

"Fuck yeah they are."

* * *

Words cannot explain how much I hate that last line :I


	5. Loss

Guys I'm so sorry for not updating in so long D: Life kind of got a little complicated, and I lost interest in writing for these two. Writing's never been my biggest thing ever, I don't think I'm all that good at it, so if I don't have super duper amounts of inspiration, then I don't write. But, I really do want to at least finish this prompt table, so I think you can count on that c: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews though, I'm so glad you all like what I have to give out (:

...

**Prompt 004 - "Loss"  
**...

Toothless always told Hiccup that he cared too much. About everyone and everything. It wasn't exactly a _bad_ thing per se, but he warned the boy that he was likely to get himself hurt. Hiccup always ignored him when he said this however, brushing it off without a second thought.

But now, Hiccup couldn't help but remember every single time Toothless had said those words to him. Now, staring into cold, pained blue eyes, he knew he'd been right.

"Astrid," Hiccup gaped, but no other words came out. She took a step backward, pursing her lips and making a point of looking everywhere else but at him. His throat tightened, and it felt as though an enormous stone rested on his chest. The cold of the night around them was nothing compared to deep chill in his heart.

"Please, I..." he attempted, reaching a shaking hand out to her. Her recoil was immediate and harsh, lurching backward nearly a foot and almost losing her balance completely.

"Don't..." she finally spoke, her voice rough as though her throat hurt. "Just don't, Hiccup. I-" but she cut off, a muffled choking noise escaping her, her eyes squeezing tight.

Hiccup dropped his hand, beginning to feel sick. He prayed to the Gods for something, anything to help him. Something he could say or do to make fix everything. But nothing came.

Out of desperation more than anything else, he reached out again, able to touch her shoulder this time. The moment contact was made however, her eyes snapped open, and in one swift movement had him shoved against the wall of his house, his wrist twisted painfully backward. It hurt quite a bit, but Hiccup merely winced. He was too bothered by the fact that upon looking into her eyes once more, he saw almost no anger there. Just raw pain and disbelief. When she spoke again, her voice was strained.

"Why didn't you _say_ something?" she demanded. "You could've... _any_thing but..." Her voice quivered and she didn't continue. Horrified, Hiccup saw her eyes begin to fill with tears.

Astrid didn't cry.

It was just a solid fact. Even on the rare occasions when she was sad, she'd never shed a single tear.

At that moment, Hiccup just wished she would hurt him. Punch him, kick him all she wanted until she returned to the same unbreakable, tough girl he knew. He could not stand the fact that he'd brought her to this state. He deserved to be hurt, as he had hurt her. She was right, he should have told her about everything, about Toothless, about him _and_ Toothless.

But he'd been a coward. Too frightened of what she'd say, how she'd react, and of hurting her. So instead of coming clean, he kept with their farce of a relationship, but grew more and more distant with her. After weeks of this, it was only normal of a caring girlfriend to worry, normal for her to finally decide to show up at his house without telling him, to talk to him, try and figure out what was wrong. She didn't deserve to instead walk in on her boyfriend in the arms of his half-human best friend, sharing light kisses and quiet laughter.

No, she didn't deserve that at all, and Hiccup hated himself for letting it come to this. He had been too scared to hurt her, and only ended up hurting her worse than he could have imagined.

Something in her broke then, and she let go of him, her head hanging low.

"Astrid," he pleaded. "I know I should've... told you. I'm so sor-"

He stopped as she shot a single hand up to silence him. Neither of them moved, neither of them said anything for quite some time. Until finally, without a word, she began to walk away.

Hiccup almost called after her, her name on the tip of his tongue, but decided against it. There was nothing left to be said, nothing that he could do at this point. Distress sunk into him, washing over him like a freezing wave, and he sunk to the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer. He drew his knees to his chest and hid his face in his arms.

It was only seconds later when he heard the front door open and shut softly, and footsteps padding over to him. Warmth encased him entirely, and as he looked up, he saw a single, vast wing circled around him. He instantly let his body lean over, falling into the body that sat next to him. Toothless said nothing, but put an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Hiccup stared at the spot where Astrid had disappeared over the hill. Toothless' presence made him feel much less hopeless, but pain still gripped at his heart. He knew he had just lost someone very dear to him. Though he'd come to terms with his feelings for Toothless, and that he hadn't been in love with the viking girl, he still cared deeply for her. He tried to think that maybe she'd forgive him, that they could still be friends, but the damage was done and he knew it.

Hiccup wouldn't blame her if she never came near him or Toothless again.


	6. Loyalty

Sometimes Toothless wondered how he had come to be in the situation he found himself in now. Once the most mysterious, the most powerful of the dragon species, he remembered a time when he had not a care in the entire world, and limitless reign over the skies. It was a simpler time then, a much simpler time. For now he found himself bound to the Earth, and bound to of all creatures, a human.

This was his own decision, though. It was his choice to be sitting alone in his human's bedroom, listening keenly to the shouting match below him, an argument that seemed to rear its ugly head more and more often within the house. Now, Toothless knew he was supposed to be sleeping outside at this current moment, by order of Hiccup's father, but every time he heard the raised voices, he came straight here to wait for it to blow over.

The fight never lasted too long, but tonight seemed to be an exception. Toothless unsurprisingly heard his own name issued a few times, but only ever from Hiccup. Stoick hardly ever referred to him by name.

Toothless wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed before the slamming of the front door shook the entire house. He didn't have to get up to the window to know that Stoick was stomping his way down to the pub. Next were the angry footsteps coming up the stairs.

Hiccup burst into his bedroom the same way he always did after his father left, breathing heavily, face contorted with rage, and hands curled into fists at his side. He barely took any notice of Toothless sitting on his bed, but this was okay. Toothless was perfectly content letting his human vent his anger, and simply watched him pace back and forth, sporodically shouting things like, "Why does he have to be so stubborn!" and "I'll never understand him!"

After a few minutes of this, Hiccup finally came to a stop halfway across the room. He stood still for a moment, before turning around and slowly making his way over to the bed, plopping heavily beside Toothless. In an instant, Toothless had the boy in his arms, his right hand soothingly rubbing his shoulder. Hiccup sighed and allowed his entire body to shift against the dragon's.

Again Toothless wondered how exactly he had gotten there. From one life, to a whole new one, living in a way that he never could have seen coming. The other dragons scoffed at him now, could hardly take him seriously in his new form. Coming to peace with the humans was one thing, but giving up one's true form to /be/ with one? They all thought he was pathetic, a fool. And he knew that Hiccup was faring no better. His friends stuck by him for the most part, though they seemed uneasy when around him. Astrid, with whom he had been closest, did her best to come to terms with them, but in turn had been hurt the most, for which Toothless knew Hiccup still blamed himself for. Half the town turned their heads from him, neither accepting, nor denying. And his father, well...

Toothless held Hiccup a little tighter, and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

They both had paid a heavy price to be together, and sometimes it seemed like nothing would ever be quite as simple as it had before. But it was a mark of how strong their bond was that neither of them /really/ minded, just so long as they had one another.


End file.
